plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Day/Transcript
(The Nut family is in the airplane) (They are sitting all together) Wall-nut: Hey, dad! It sure was nice taking us to Hawaii since your friend said no. Infi-nut: Yeah, dad. Tall-nut: You see, kids. I am a nice person. Infi-nut: Dad, are you a good doctor? Tall-nut: Yes. Infi-nut: I hope you're also a good mechanic. Tall-nut: Why? Infi-nut: I think my translator has a problem. Wall-nut: Let's see! How do you say 'hello' in Spanish? Infi-nut: 'Arigatō' (thank you in Japanese). Tall-nut: Oh no! I'm a terrible mechanic! Infi-nut: Ha! Tricked you! It's 'hola' (actually hello in Spanish). Tall-nut: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Wall-nut: But dad, you said that YOU installed Infi-nut. Infi-nut: And, also you said that YOU programmed me to grow exactly like Wall-nut. Wall-nut: And now you're saying that you're a terrible mechanic? Tall-nut: You know, kids. 10 years is a lot of time. I've forgotten. Infi-nut: Ooooooooooh! Wall-nut: That's different. Later in Hawaii: (The Nut family are all wearing swimsuits) Wall-nut: I'm going in the sea! Infi-nut: Me too! Don't worry guys, I'm waterproof. (they jump in the sea) Wall-nut: This is amazing! We're finally having vacation abroad! Infi-nut: No we're not! Hawaii is an American state. Wall-nut: Oh! (shouts) ALOHA HAWAII!!!!!! (echoes) (scene cuts to the beach) Tall-nut: (eyes closed) Time to relax and eat this chicken nugget! (eats a chicken nugget) Ah! Eating chicken nuggets abroad is the best! (scene cuts to the sea) Wall-nut: This is a beautiful day! Blue skies, pretty view, having fun at Hawaii with my brother, a volcano is going to erupt, being hands- Infi-nut: (interrupting Wall-nut) WHAT DID YOU SAY? Wall-nut: Pretty view? Infi-nut: After that. Wall-nut: Having fun? Infi-nut: After that. Wall-nut: About the volcano? Infi-nut: Yes! What did you say about the volcano? Wall-nut: I said 'A volcano is going to erupt.' See for yourself. Infi-nut: (sees the volcano) Wall-nut! That is not an ordinary volcano. It's the Legendary Sun Volcano! Wall-nut: Sunflower? Where? Where did you find Sunflower here? Infi-nut: I said Legendary Sun Volcano! Not Sunflower! Wall-nut: Oh yeah! Sorry! Continue! Infi-nut: Legends say that if it erupts, the eruption will be so power full that it will destroy the intire world. Wall-nut: Is it true? Infi-nut: I don't know. But we must stop it anyway. (goes through the volcano) Wall-nut: Wait! (follows him) (scene cuts to the top of the volcano) (the boys are up there) Wall-nut: How can we stop an eruption? Infi-nut: Legend also s- Wall-nut: Oh great! Legend again! Infi-nut: SHUT UP! Anyway! Legend says that you CAN stop the Legendar- Wall-nut: Can we just call it Sun Volcano? Infi-nut: Fine! You CAN stop the Sun Volcano if you sing a song. Wall-nut: WHAT? Infi-nut: Fine, I'll be the hero. (sings) Volcano, Volcano, stop the eruption! Stop the eruption before it's to late! Wall-nut: Eh what the heck? (joins in) Both: (sing) Volcano, Volcano, stop being dangerous. Stop the eruption so we can go back to having fun! (the volcano stop) Infi-nut: We made it! Wall-nut: With a song? Sunflower is not going to believe this. Infi-nut: Enough with Sunflower! Wall-nut: You're just jealous, because I have a girlfriend and you don't! Infi-nut: (annoyed) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts